


Robot

by touka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touka/pseuds/touka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries to ignore her, but he can't. // one word prompt: robot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came out of nowhere so I thought I'd get it written before I let the writer's block black hole suck away my inspiration.
> 
> Anyway, I'm not sure what this is tbh. Just a little spilled ink I s'pose.

She's like a robot.

Her movements—every single one of them—are sketchy yet calculated. They have a purpose, no matter how trivial they may seem to others. He's not sure _what_ her purpose is and, to be honest, he doesn't think he'll ever find out—because she's Annie and that's just the way she is.

.

It pisses him off, the way she trudges about and carefully examines everyone with that glare of static boredom plastered on her face. He tries to ignore her, but he can't. She's piqued his curiosity and there's no going back—because he's Eren and that's just the way he is.

.

He's not sure why, but he wants to see something else projected on her cold exterior. He wants to see her warm and full of life; to make her dull eyes light up the way they are meant to, and evoke a flawless smile to those pretty little lips.

Perhaps it is because he wants to make her feel a little less than artificial, or maybe because he is human.


End file.
